In commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,754 (“the '754 patent”) (Ser. No. 09/916,232), entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001; (2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,115 (“the '115 application”) (Ser. No. 10/024,326), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Dec. 14, 2001; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0128225 (“the '225 application”) (Ser. No. 10/278,353), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0128179 (“the '179 application”) (Ser. No. 10/278,352), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUB-PIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0051724 (“the '724 application) (Ser. No. 10/243,094), entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002; (6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0117423 (“the '423 application”) (Ser. No. 10/278,328), entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0090581 (“the '581 application”) (Ser. No. 10/278,393), entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0080479 (“the '479 application”) (Ser. No. 10/347,001), entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003; (9) U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,256 (“the '256 patent”) (Ser. No. 10/349,768), entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS OF SUB-PIXEL RENDERING IMPLEMENTED ON DISPLAY PANELS,” filed Jan. 22, 2003, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, novel sub-pixel arrangements are disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices.
For certain sub-pixel repeating groups having an even number of sub-pixels in a horizontal direction, the following published patent applications systems and techniques to affect improvements, e.g. proper dot inversion schemes and other improvements, are disclosed and are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety: (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246280 (“the '280 application”) (Ser. No. 10/456,839), entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246213 (“the '213 application”) (Ser. No. 10/455,925), entitled “DISPLAY PANEL HAVING CROSSOVER CONNECTIONS EFFECTING DOT INVERSION,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246381 (“the '381 application”) (Ser. No. 10/455,931), entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF PERFORMING DOT INVERSION WITH STANDARD DRIVERS AND BACKPLANE ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246278 (“the '278 application”) (Ser. No. 10/455,927), entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR COMPENSATING FOR VISUAL EFFECTS UPON PANELS HAVING FIXED PATTERN NOISE WITH REDUCED QUANTIZATION ERROR,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246279 (“the '279 application) (Ser. No. 10/456,806), entitled “DOT INVERSION ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS WITH EXTRA DRIVERS,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246404 (“the '404 application”) (Ser. No. 10/456,838), entitled “LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY BACKPLANE LAYOUTS AND ADDRESSING FOR NON-STANDARD SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0246393 (“the '393 application”) (Ser. No. 10/456,794), entitled “ALTERNATIVE THIN FILM TRANSISTORS FOR LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS,” filed Jun. 6, 2003; (8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0083277 (“the '277 application”) (Ser. No. 10/696,236), entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS WITH SPLIT BLUE SUB-PIXELS”, filed Oct. 28, 2003; and (9) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0212741 (“the '741 application”) (Ser. No. 10/807,604), entitled “IMPROVED TRANSISTOR BACKPLANES FOR LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS COMPRISING DIFFERENT SIZED SUB-PIXELS”, filed Mar. 23, 2004. Each of these above referenced published applications and patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with sub-pixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0034992 (“the '992 application”) (Ser. No. 10/051,612), entitled “CONVERSION OF A SUB-PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO ANOTHER SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0103058 (“the '058 application”) (Ser. No. 10/150,355), entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2003/0085906 (“the '906 application”) (Ser. No. 10/215,843), entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0196302 (“the '302 application) (Ser. No. 10/379,767) entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR TEMPORAL SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0174380 (“the '380 application”) (Ser. No. 10/379,765), entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MOTION ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,368 (“the '368 patent”) (Ser. No. 10/379,766), entitled “SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVED DISPLAY VIEWING ANGLES” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0196297 (“the '297 application”) (Ser. No. 10/409,413), entitled “IMAGE DATA SET WITH EMBEDDED PRE-SUB-PIXEL RENDERED IMAGE” filed Apr. 7, 2003. Each of these above referenced published applications and patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Improvements in gamut conversion and mapping are disclosed in commonly owned and co-pending United States Patent Applications: (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0083345 (“the '345 application”) (Ser. No. 10/691,200), entitled “HUE ANGLE CALCULATION SYSTEM AND METHODS”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0083341 (“the '341 application”) (Ser. No. 10/691,377), entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING FROM SOURCE COLOR SPACE TO RGBW TARGET COLOR SPACE”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0083352 (“the '352 application”) (Ser. No. 10/691,396), entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING FROM A SOURCE COLOR SPACE TO A TARGET COLOR SPACE”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; and (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0083344 (“the '344 application”) (Ser. No. 10/690,716), entitled “GAMUT CONVERSION SYSTEM AND METHODS” filed Oct. 21, 2003. Each of these above referenced published applications and patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Additional advantages have been described in (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2002/0186229 (“the '229 application”) (Ser. No. 10/150,394), entitled “ROTATABLE DISPLAY WITH SUB-PIXEL RENDERING”, filed May 17, 2002; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0232844 (“the '844 application”) (Ser. No. 10/442,320), entitled “SUB-PIXEL RENDERING FOR CATHODE RAY TUBE DEVICES”, filed May 20, 2003; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0082990 (“the '990 application”) (Ser. No. 10/442,356), entitled “IMPROVED PROJECTOR SYSTEMS”, filed May 20, 2003; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0233308 (“the '308 application”) (Ser. No. 10/442,555), entitled “IMPROVED IMAGE CAPTURE DEVICE AND CAMERA”, filed May 20, 2003; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0233339 (“the '339 application”) (Ser. No. 10/442,552), entitled “IMPROVED PROJECTOR SYSTEMS WITH REDUCED FLICKER”, filed May 20, 2003; (6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0099540 (“the '540 application”) (Ser. No. 10/696,235), entitled “DISPLAY SYSTEM HAVING IMPROVED MULTIPLE MODES FOR DISPLAYING IMAGE DATA FROM MULTIPLE INPUT SOURCE FORMATS”, filed Oct. 28, 2003; (7) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0088385 (“the '385 application”) (Ser. No. 10/696,026), entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PERFORMING IMAGE RECONSTRUCTION AND SUB-PIXEL RENDERING TO EFFECT SCALING FOR MULTI-MODE DISPLAY” filed Oct. 28, 2003. Each of these above referenced published applications and patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Additionally, these co-owned and co-pending applications are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety: (1) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0225548 (“the '548 application”) (Ser. No. 10/821,387), entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVING SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA IN NON-STRIPED DISPLAY SYSTEMS” filed Apr. 9, 2004; (2) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0225561 (“the '561 application”) Ser. No. 10/821,386), entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR SELECTING A WHITE POINT FOR IMAGE DISPLAYS” filed Apr. 9, 2004; (3) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0225574 (“the '574 application”) and United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0225475 (“the '575 application”) (Ser. Nos. 10/821,353 and 10/961,506) respectively,—both entitled “NOVEL SUB-PIXEL LAYOUTS AND ARRANGEMENTS FOR HIGH BRIGHTNESS DISPLAYS” filed Apr. 9, 2004 and Oct. 7, 2004 respectively; (4) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0225562 (“the '562 application”) (Ser. No. 10/821,306), entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR IMPROVED GAMUT MAPPING FROM ONE IMAGE DATA SET TO ANOTHER” filed Apr. 9, 2004; (5) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0225563 (“the '563 application”) (Ser. No. 10/821,388), entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL RENDERING FILTERS FOR HIGH BRIGHTNESS SUB-PIXEL LAYOUTS” filed Apr. 9, 2004; (6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0276502 (“the '502 application”) (Ser. No. 10/866,447), entitled “INCREASING GAMMA ACCURACY IN QUANTIZED DISPLAY SYSTEMS” filed Jun. 10, 2004. Each of these above referenced published applications and patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The following co-owned applications are also herein incorporated by reference in their entirety: (1) Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Application No. PCT/US06/12768, entitled “EFFICIENT MEMORY STRUCTURE FOR DISPLAY SYSTEM WITH NOVEL SUB-PIXEL STRUCTURES” filed Apr. 4, 2006, and published in the United States as United States Patent Application Publication 2008/0170083 A1; (2) Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Application No. PCT/US 06/12766, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR IMPLEMENTING LOW-COST GAMUT MAPPING ALGORITHMS” filed Apr. 4, 2006, and published in the United States as United States Patent Application Publication 2008/0150958 A1; (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/278,675, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR IMPLEMENTING IMPROVED GAMUT MAPPING ALGORITHMS” filed Apr. 4, 2006, and published as United States Patent Application Publication 2006/0244686 A1; and (4) Patent Cooperation Treaty (PCT) Application No. PCT/US 06/12521, entitled “PRE-SUB-PIXEL RENDERED IMAGE PROCESSING IN DISPLAY SYSTEMS” filed Apr. 4, 2006, and published in the United States as United States Patent Application Publication 2008/0186325 A1.